


More Than That

by Vegorott



Series: Danti One-Shots [15]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, angry anti is angry, dark's there to help him out, degrading names, he is not going to take that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Anti believes he's in for just another casual hook-up. Just sex. That's what it always is.Then they use terms Anti hates and he snaps.





	More Than That

**Author's Note:**

> A user on Tumblr asked for more angry Anti and this ended up being a little more angsty than I meant it to, whoops

Anti let out a little laugh when his back hit the wall of his bedroom. He lifted his arm up, letting the stranger remove his shirt. Anti wasn't sure if the man's name was Mick or Mike, so he just referred to him as ‘M’. 

“You have some nice muscles for a skinny bitch.” M chuckled as he ran his hands along Anti’s stomach. Anti just rolled his eyes and tilted his head back to give M more room to kiss and nip at the skin. Anti wasn’t the biggest fan of degrading names during sex but that comment wasn’t too bad and he could easily ignore it. He called himself a bitch all the time. 

Anti let out a little moan when M pressed his leg against his crotch and by the feeling on Anti’s own leg, he was in for a sore morning and that made Anti even more excited to just get on with it. 

“Do you like that, whore?” Anti’s eyes became a glare and he placed his hand at the base of M’s neck. 

“Do not call me that.” Anti growled. 

“Someone’s a feisty little slut-” M didn’t get to finish the ‘t’ to his last word before Anti moved his hand up and squeezed the center of M’s throat. 

“Do. Not. Call. Me. That.” Anti gripped tighter with each word before shoving M away, making him trip on the edge of the bed and sit on it. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you!?” M snapped. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you!?” Anti snapped back. “I told you not to call me that and you do it anyway!?” 

“I thought you were just being a tease!” M protested. “You show up to a club in your tight jeans, tight shirt and a fucking collar and then grinding on me and jumping away with that little giggle when I tried to get more! You acted like you knew what you wanted and how to get it! You were acting like a whore-” Anti punched M across the face the moment he finished saying the last word. 

“None of that makes me a whore! None of that would make anyone a whore!” 

“Jesus Christ! I just wanted an easy fuck!” M stood up. “But no, I find a whore that doesn’t want to be called what they are and-what the fuck happened to your eyes!?” 

“Fuck you!” Anti screamed, his now bright green eyes glowing as a knife appeared into his hands and he lunged at M. M just screamed as he landed on his back on the bed and Anti sat on his stomach. Anti let out his own scream and stabbed the knife into M’s chest, yanking the blade out and stabbing him again and again and again and again, blood splattering everywhere.

“Anti...” 

_ Again. _

_ Again. _

“Anti.”

_ Again. _

_ Again.  _

“Anti!” Anti felt hands on the underside of his shoulders as he was dragged away from M’s body, kicking and screaming as he was moved. “That’s enough, Anti.” 

“He’s a fucking bastard!” Anti shouted, recognizing the voice as Dark’s. “He’s a hypocritical piece of shit!” Anti was sat back down on the ground he tried to rush back over to M’s corpse, but Dark held him back, getting blood on his suit. “He wanted the same fucking thing and I’m the whore because I was letting him top!” Anti waved his knife towards the body as he yelled. “That’s how this fucking world work, doesn’t it!? The one who takes the dick is the whore no matter what! Man or woman, if you’re submitting, you’re a slut!” Dark just prevented Anti from attacking the corpse even more and let him scream it out. “It’s not fair! It’s not fucking fair!” The crack in Anti’s voice made Dark look down at him. “I...I…” Anti started to shake as he tried to keep back tears. “I’m not a whore.” He said softly, the knife falling from his hand and landing on the floor with a sharp ‘thud’. “It’s just sex...right? That’s all it is. That’s all anyone ever thinks about.” Anti blinked and a tear rolled down his face. “It’s just a fuck. It means nothing. Just skin on skin with no care for the other person. You just want to feel good and you use the other for that.” Anti stared at M’s body as he spoke. “No one knows that when you crave to be touched you aren’t meaning sex...but that’s the only way you can get it.” Dark sighed before wrapping his arms around Anti, pulling him into a hug. Anti was stiff for a moment before he sniffed and hugged Dark back, burying his face into Dark’s neck. They stood there in silence for a while, just holding each other. Anti was no longer crying and was resting his head at this point, eyes half-lidded, breathing steady and fully relaxed. 

“I’m sorry.” Dark said. 

“What?” Anti lifted his head. 

“It’s something Wilford told me to say when I want to show sympathy towards someone.” Dark stated awkwardly, which made Anti laugh. “I’m trying here.” Dark muttered. 

“Thanks.” Anti said, taking a step away from Dark and breaking the hug. “Why are you here?” He suddenly asked.

“Chase heard you screaming and called me.” Dark answered, both of them chuckling at that. 

“Figured.” Anti said with a small smile. “I’m shocked you actually came.” 

“We both knew there was going to be a dead body to deal with.” Dark said. 

“Oh...yeah…” Anti looked at M’s corpse and shrugged. “Dick had it coming.” 

“I’ll have Google come and dispose of the body. You need some rest and can use my bed if you wish.” 

“Cool...uh…” Anti rubbed at his arm and Dark could tell he had a question he was too nervous to ask. 

“What is it?” 

“Could you...how do I word this without sounding weird? Uh...would you sleep in the bed with me?” Dark had no idea what the strange warm feeling in his chest was as he looked at Anti, who was being shy for the first time in his life and he just cleared his throat before nodding his head. 

“If it’ll make you feel better.” Dark said. “But you may want to wash up first.” 

“Oh, yeah.” Anti said rubbing his bloodied hands against each other. “I’ll go do that real quick. You’re going to need to clean up too.” Anti said, gesturing at Dark’s soiled suit. 

“I’ll get to it. You can come over to the Manor when you’re ready and then you...uh-we, can rest.” Dark adjusted his tie and grimaced when he felt something cold and wet touch his palm. “I’ll see you then.” 

“See ya.” Anti took a few steps before stopping. “Dark?” 

“Yes?”

“Thanks.” Anti smiled and watched as Dark did the same before disappearing into a cloud of black smoke. His smile faded away when he saw M’s body. Anti picked his knife up from the ground and walked over to the corpse, letting out a scoff before plunging the blade into M’s chest one last time. “I am more than that.” Anti spat before walking away, slamming the door behind him. 


End file.
